Deal with a human Devil
by Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov
Summary: After Pyrrha pushed her beloved knight in a locker, Jaune ended in the weirdest place in his life. When he get the offer to save Pyrrha, he accepted. He succeeds, but it was a deal and Jaune would accept what comes after it. But after seeing a human who is called Devil and the power he felt, does he believe that his path is set in stone. Destiny is what you make of it, you decide.
1. Deal with a human Devil

Well, back to RWBY section I guess, but this time, I'm going to change a lot. For the ones who already read my first story on RWBY, no worries.

I haven't given up on it, I was just too busy with my other stories as I'm more comfortable with writing at that. I'm glad with the support, but still.

Things were pushing pretty hard and I lost a bit of inspiration. So, after updating a few Infinite Stratos fics which paid out pretty much right now, I decided to work on this.

There is a bigger reason for it. I haven't really watched all of RWBY in the first and second season and with the third season ending, that's just too much for me. Sorry, fanfiction made me start on the canon series, not the other way around.

And that's where this fic came from. Let me just tell this sprouted from the weirdest part of my mind. And believe, I got a whole lot more where this came from. But now we're here, we're doing this piece of shit.

About the title, some of my older readers who have read my otherwork, may have an idea what I'm going to pull and what this will give.

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha ran out the vault with the ground shaking and the dragon's roaring. The tower was nearly destroyed. Jaune still couldn't grasp it. What the fuck was going on? Things were getting so weird.

Everything was fallen apart, the destruction almost seemed unreal.

So many things changed in all those hours. What was happening? Why? What good will Beacon's fall bring? Who was the woman in the vault? What was that transfer for.

"Okay, I think I have Glynda's number." He searched in his scroll why Pyrrha looked to the tower. "Where is it?"

Suddenly, Jaune stopped and turned to his partner.

"Pyrrha, what was all of that?" The Spartan had no words to explain what would happen to her and what all this meant.

"I-I". Lost for words. How could she tell Jaune of what happened.

Jaune and Pyrrha turned around and saw that witch rocketing through the tower. Ozpin has lost?

The Ozpin. The headmaster of Beacon lost. Somewhere it didn't came as a surprise for Jaune. Ozpin just bought them time. But where for? Jaune couldn't still grasp the shit that got in the earth.

But Ozpin." His teeth clenched and his fist tightened. That witch! She would pay.

"There is no time."

His partner told him and she turned to him. "Go, get to Vale and call for help." Her expression. Jaune have never seen her like that. But for him, it didn't seem as right. And why would she tell him to go to Vale?

"Wha? What are you going to do?" He asked her. Instead of answering she looked to the tower. Jaune got his answer. And he didn't agree. Not in the slightest.

If Ozpin has fallen by her, that he wouldn't his partner walk to her doom.

"No, Pyrrha, you can't! You saw how powerful she is." His arm pointing at the fallen tower. There was no way he would let her go. Even if he has to face her in a fight.

"Pyrrha, I won't let you do." She stopped him. By kissing him. It was the first time she did that. Somehow, all the feelings, all the ideas, the emotions. Jaune suddenly got the message. He thought of Pyrrha as his partner. He wrapped his arms around her.

He now realised she was in love with him.

"I'm sorry." She said before pushing him in a locker using her semblance. His metal clung on him.

"Hey, Wait! Stop! Stop!" She set the coordinates to Vale. Jaune could see her face right. His blue eyes were begging her emerald to stop .

"Pyrrha, please don't do this!" She set him off and walked away to the tower. She used her semblance to open the elevator. She would face her destiny. Using her semblance she forced the broken elevator to go up.

Meanwhile, Jaune was in the elevator. He cursed, he begged, he hoped this wasn't real. But it was. Suddenly, a light surrounded him and the locker. He closed his eyes shutting it down from the light.

At another place.

"Yes. You're right. Your theory is proven and with this portal, we can bring and sent stuff and people to each other. This is a real breakthrough. Congratulations captain." An older scientist told a young man who was looking at the metal portal.

He believed in universe where people lived and that worlds were connected. He discovered Remnant by accident and was fascinated by the world.

It was so different yet so similar to their own. A young boy joined him. A boy of maybe twelve looked to him. The young kid took the head and the older man rushed through the hair.

"Wow, chapeau bro. But are you sure it was a good idea to bring him here? I mean. There are others, stronger, better, but you chose him." The man smiled and lifted his little brother up. He had a kind smile on his face.

"Well, the same reason I picked you up." The kid smiled. He knew of the history.

"Yeah, but that's still different. I mean. I'm who I am. And we two know what I can do." They looked up and saw a giant locker flying in the room, destroying everything its path. Luckily, nobody stood in the way.

"You're paying for this mess." The scientist told him .The young man nodded. "Understood." He took the locker and destroyed the door. The delivery was fine and in one piece.

It revealed a young knight in armour but with a sweater. It was similar to his own dark orange sweater and jeans. He offered the boy a hand. The boy looked confused but took it.

The power he felt when he touched the hand was enormous. This man. He had so much power. It was unsettling, it was frightening. But the man himself wasn't. How much the power Jaune could feel, the man himself was already calming him.

"Where, where am I?" The boy groggily stood on his feet.

"You're fine. And where you are? At my place." The man said while showing the lab. It was a huge lab filled with people with similar outfits.

Jaune noticed there were only males and that they wore sweaters with the same logo.

"I have no time for this. Pyrrha, she is." He brought out. Pyrrha. That woman. She was now fighting for her life against something that would kill her. She had no chance of winning.

"I need to go back. I need to save her." The man tilted his head until he realised what Jaune meant. "With Pyrrha, you mean her?" He motioned Jaune to follow him.

The screen showed Pyrrha fighting that woman. The Spartan did a good job, but Cinder was merely toying with her.

"Pyrrha." Jaune muttered. The man placed a hand on his shoulders.

"You mean her right. You finally realised what she is to you. Listen, Jaune, that's your name right?" The Knight nodded.

"You can't help Pyrrha. You told her to face her destiny and that's getting her killed." The man spoke up. Jaune's mouth fell open. Pyrrha would die because of his stupid words?

"I got to help her." The man looked at him. Jaune expected him to shoot him down or laugh in his face. If he knew Jaune's name so he would know of what Jaune could do. How strong or better said how weak he was.

"And how are you going to do that?"

The kindness was in the tone, but he was more interested.

"You want to help her. Okay. But how are you going to help her? As I look at you, you don't have the skills. The second you help her, you die. With your current experience, there is no way you can help her. You won't even have a chance."

Jaune looked down. The man was right. As soon he helped Pyrrha, he would be killed. There was no way he could survive. But still.

"I have to try. She is my partner." The man looked back at him with a smile. Like he expected that answer.

"Very well. Jaune Arc. I have a proposition for you. You know that with your current skill, you can't win. I however have an idea. I can borrow you enough power from myself, but it won't be for free. I'll sent you back to her, but when you're done I'll call you back. And if you're seem to lose, I'll pull you out, no matter what will happen to her. Understood? What's your answer?"

"I take your offer." It didn't take a second for Jaune to think. If he could save Pyrrha, he would do it.

"Okay, guys. Prepare for sent back." The men began to work while the guy looked to Jaune. His eyes were invisible but his smile was genuine. He touched Jaune's head and the Knight fell power going through him.

"Oh, this might sting a bit." Jaune took the warning and felt the energy coming in him. it was doable, until he felt the power going up. He gritted his teeth, but the man forced more energy in him. Jaune felt his eyes glowing up.

The man let him go and Jaune fell on one knee. "What in Monty's name?" The man smiled and took him up.

"Okay, off you go. Don't worry, I'll teach you. Before you go." He pulled up Jaune's hoodie in the way it covered his eyes. Jaune didn't get what he meant.

After he punched him and Jaune wanted to introduce him to Yang. That guy could pack a punch.

Jaune got flung in the portal. The boy joined his older friend.

"Are you sure that's a wise idea to do?" The man smiled and looked at what he did. "Maybe not, but it's the most fun thing to do." The boy smiled and looked at him. His brother was insane. No doubt, but in the life they were going to live it was the case. And he liked that. Who else would be so mad?

Jaune flew back. He didn't even feel motion sickness. How was this possible?

[You might have noticed. You don't feel sickness right. That's because I shut it down. Look at your right hand to see what I mean.] Jaune's eyes shot open. On his right hand, there was a symbol. Like he said. Also, the voice. Was he getting insane?

[It's a contract symbol. It indicates you and I are in a contract. Don't worry, I'll explain it later with more info. But you can feel power in your body right. It also gives us a connection to talk.] Jaune internally nodded.

[There is more to it. With power, it also gives you the access to my powers which are, I don't really want to brag about myself, nearly unlimited. The point is that I can't use them myself at much or to the fullest extent, but you and many others who are bound to me can get access them. I'm more like a huge generator. Listen. This is what I want you to do. When you get there, Pyrrha will be in a bit of a bind. You stand in the way of that woman so she can't hurt her. Understood.]

Jaune nodded and listened to the instructions. The men were glued to the screen. Pyrrha was sitting down on the ground looking at the woman.

"Do you believe in destiny?" She asked defiantly of her fate.

"Yes."

"Well, I don't." A third voice said. Both woman looked up and saw Jaune standing. Jaune was standing there. Crocea Mors in his right hand and his shield in the other.

The right hand was glowing.

[Jaune. First of all. Calm the fuck down. My powers that I'm leaning you are fuelled by your emotions. If you let them take the better of you, they'll destroy you without me doing a goddamn thing to stop them. So easy on this matter. The good thing is that Pyrrha is already connected to you by unlocking your aura. Why that's a good thing is something for later. So no need to worry about that.]

It was a good thing the man was so calm himself. Jaune has never believed his heart pounded that hard. It was like it was going on overdrive. Cinder walked away from Pyrrha in a circle to Jaune. Jaune used it to stand in the way of Pyrrha.

He glanced at her.

"When I'm done with her, I'll be having a chat with you." He told her. "Now watch me." He looked back to Cinder.

"You believe you have a chance to defeat me. Look at her. She is down on the ground and what do you think, you fake loser can do? You believe you can defeat me."

"Well, I believe he can." From Jaune's mark, a voice came. The voice of the man who leant him his power. It was speaking by Jaune.

Pyrrha's mouth fell open. "Jaune, what is that?" He scratched his head. "Well, I have no idea either."

"Long tale, Pyrrha Nikos. And you won't hear it. Maybe later." It came from Jaune's hand.

"Let me just make it short. Jaune is now one of my soldiers. One of my guys. And I don't take it really kindly if someone insults one of my lads. And given you're really strong. I now understand why that Maiden power is so important to you. This world has nothing else compared to it. The point is, you fucking whore, it doesn't really hold a candle to what I, in person can do. To be honest, my little brother can even wipe the floor with you. But I'm letting Jaune having his fun."

[Listen, hermano. This is getting a bit more personal, so you might be glad I'm allowing you to have more power. This will hurt for you, but for her, it will be a lot more.] Jaune launched himself at Cinder. The woman eyes shot open and Pyrrha's mouth fell open.

She never saw Jaune moving at that speed. That voice might have told her that he would lent Jaune power, but how could Jaune fight like that?

"Pyrrha!" He shouted at her. "Call for someone. After this, I won't be here." No idea what he even meant, she called Ruby.

"Ruby."

"Pyrrha." Pyrrha had never expected to hear from the hyperactive scythe user.

"Where are you?"

"We're at the tower. I'm wounded and Jaune. Please Ruby. Get here quick. There is no time to explain."

Ruby and Weiss moved to the tower while Pyrrha looked at her Knight. That brave fool?

Why did he came back? He was the one who told her to meet her destiny. Why? Why did this happen? She knew she would die. Why did he, the only person, who treated her normally come back to get himself killed.

But she looked and the idea that Jaune would killed suddenly disappeared. He, he was holding his own? Against the new Fall Maide.

Jaune moved out the way of the incoming attack. The two fist were simply dodged by sidestepping. Jaune brought up his right arm and slashed down the sword. Cinder moved out the way, but didn't expect Jaune to bring up his left arm.

It was like a shot came from that arm as a lightning bullet passed her. She wouldn't expect that Jaune made a circle and brought down the sword. Before she could even process what happened, Jaune's shield had crushed her nose.

What he did after that, shocked Pyrrha. He put his sword in the ground. With his hand he grasped her throat and crushed it. He then took his sword back and with a huge amount of energy, he brought it down on Cinder. She was blown away.

"Wow." Jaune had never felt so powerful in his life.

"This is awesome."

[Don't get ahead of yourself amigo. You just have access to my powers and skill. Let me just tell you that this is just a bit. But I'm willing to lent you. So don't get used to it and I'm afraid I'm going to give you more.]

Cinder came out the metal scraps.

"Shit, it looks like you can't die." The voice came back from the hand.

Cinder's eyes were flaming and she built the firey energy around her. Jaune and Pyrrha mouth fell open. Pyrrha more than Jaune as she knew that she was the new fall Maiden. The powers were incredible. But for some reason, her Knight didn't look that scared.

"Eh, help."

[Don't worry about it. I got eyes on you as well. She is indeed a strong, but I wasn't joking that I can match her. Give me a sec.]

Jaune felt the energy leaving his body and like Cinder, he was making a circle. But unlike Cinder's, his was yellow. Pyrrha couldn't believe it.

What happened to Jaune? Is this his semblance? No, the voice that came from his hand? And what did that voice meant with soldier?

[Jaune. You might consider yourself very lucky as I have now leant more power than I ever did to anyone in such a contract. You better be worth it. Oh, and don't worry. I'll be holding you on to it.]

Jaune believed he was getting insane. This was so more freaky than the last hours.

Jaune could feel the energy building. The levels he felt rising were incredible. His aura, it was nothing compared to this. From what he saw of Beacon and their students. They might be strong. But he believed now that the one that was talking was way stronger.

Jaune put his sword in the ground and from that centre with the symbol, he broke the clouds with the energy coming from him.

[Jaune, lift your sword up and aim at her. You'll be a bit surprised, so control the energy. It will otherwise destroy everything else.] He aimed at Cinder and the woman's eyes shot open.

Impossible, this was impossible. She would lose. After everything. She would lose this fight to this pathetic loser. This cannot be.

But his powers. They didn't belong to him. They were from someone else. The voice. He wasn't lying. What Jaune possessed or what he had. That power was incredible. Where in Remnant's name would he get that power?

She blown away and Jaune felt the energy coming down. He leant on his sword.

[Your body is adapting on the levels of energy and now, it's havocking you. Don't worry. It's not deadly, but it's not a good idea to use this idea frequently. And I won't let you. But I don't think that's the last of her. One last thing to do.]

Jaune walked to Pyrrha. He was tired, beaten. But he lived through this. And she did as well. He glanced at the Spartan.

Her Knight. He has changed so much. He came back.

For her. For her to save her life.

He touched her head and forced his aura combined with the energy he had left got in her body. Her wounds, they were healing. Her heart got healed, in two ways, her ankle it was restored. She felt the energy going through her.

She looked in his eyes who were looking at her in a way they have never done before.

Hard, angry, but with tears.

"Why?" He brought out. "Why have you done this? Why for Monty's sake push me in the locker making me the thing I hated the most? Making the loser in the trees while you were fighting for your life? Why would you throw your life away like that?"

Jaune was furious. He has never been that angry in his life. Why would she deny herself the right to live? Why would she let herself be killed by that woman?

"Because it was my destiny. I asked you of my destiny. You told me that I should pursue it no matter what."

Pyrrha shot back at him. He was the one who told her to fight and go after her destiny. He was the one who sparked this in her.

"If I had known that you would let yourself killed by that witch, than I had said you should run away. Make your own fate. You didn't tell me a thing. You let yourself be burdened by it. Why? You were the one who asked me if she could help me. But you did the same thing. And that ended up in nearly killing you. What was that in the Vault? What is this all about? I want answers."

"You'll get them." A third one joined them. Jaune saw the young man by the portal. Pyrrha's mouth was now really open.

"What is?" The man smiled to Jaune. "Help her up. After that, you can get it out your system." Jaune offered her a hand. She got back on her feet. She was still unbelieved she could stand."

"About her problems, I'll tell you. But I have done my part of the deal. Now, it's your turn." Jaune solemnly nodded. He looked at Pyrrha. He suppressed the tears he felt. He saved her life. But would he ever see her again?

He walked to the portal, but was stopped by the man. "Shouldn't you say a proper goodbye?" He told his young friend. Jaune walked back to Pyrrha.

"Jaune?"

He placed his hands on her shoulders and gulped.

"It seems both of us has secret we cannot share. If you never see me again, please remember me." He kissed Pyrrha again. Unlike the first one, it wasn't with a lot of pressure, but soft and caring. And long.

"Ewwwww." Ruby said. She had landed at the top. She could see the two kissing.

"Eh, wasn't here a fight?" Jaune shook his head.

"You're too late Ruby. It's over for now. Goodbye." He walked to the man who stood one meter from the three.

"You should do something about that. Please forgive me for this." He pointed at the dragon and clicked his fingers. Suddenly, a strange power came from Ruby. Her silver eyes glow up covering the entire place.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune wanted to run back.

"Don't worry, she'll be safe. But we two better go." He and Jaune got back in the portal.

"How did you get here?" Jaune asked while they were in the light. The man smiled.

"You. You are my soldier. We're connected." He lifted his left hand. It had the same symbol on his hands. "I'll explain you when we're home."

Jaune landed back at the lab. It felt like a lifetime ago. "What in the?" The lab was restored and Jaune felt his weapons. He glanced at his right hand. The symbol was showing up. Jaune couldn't grasp everything.

The man smiled at him.

"I'll explain everything. I have seen what Pyrrha's problems were. I have been following you guys. You piqued my interest. You, Jaune Arc, you weren't the strongest, but you were similar to me."

Jaune fell down.

"I feel so tired." He wasn't lying. Every muscle in his body was killing him. He tried to keep his eyes open, but he couldn't. The man smiled and took Jaune up. He took one arm and brought that on his neck. He let Jaune lean on him. Jaune felt the man's strength. He lifted Jaune like he was nothing. Like the weight he had didn't matter.

"I'll bring you to a room and let you first take a rest. After that, we can talk." Jaune agreed. He had questions but those could wait. He didn't care so much. Pyrrha was safe. That was the most important thing. Suddenly, something popped in his head.

Something he wanted to know before he shut his eyes.

"Wait, I never caught your name." The man scratched his chin.

"Right. I'll tell you before you set off. My name is Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov. I'm the fourth leader of the legal hacker faction and the active leader of the Belgian Nanite Hackers. My soldiers call me the Flemish Devil. And from this day, you are one of my hackers. Nice to formally meet you, Jaune Arc."

Theme.

TURISAS - Stand Up And Fight

* * *

And that's it for this experimental idea. This idea got in my head after reading Code Named The White Knight, Jaune Arc: Einherjar and Stalker: Wolves of the Zone (Retitled).

Before I explain everything else, the OC Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov IS NOT AN SELF INSERTION. Kerlongsj is an OC I have been using in previous works and because the name fitted I continued to work with it. It's also not my real name.

When I started on this site more than a year ago, I had already a few chapters written out.

Because I didn't want to go over the trouble of making a new strong name for my account (it took more than a year to get three) I decided to stick with it.

Those who have read more of my work, especially my hacker fics in Infinite Stratos, might have guessed it were the hackers who gave Jaune power.

That might be just a small group, but those who guessed.

This is just an idea I wanted to share with you guys. Next time, Kerlongsj will explain to Jaune what really happened and where he is, and what his position and options are.

It depends on you guys if I'll update this fic or not. It will also determine if you guys want some explanation. I have more than one reason why I picked Jaune out. Those will be later explained.

Like I said above. This comes from the most weird parts of my mind. The problem with that is that I can't control it or even inspire it. It comes when I read something good and when that will be, I don't know. I have some ideas but they're not worked out. But I'll see that for later.

If you guys want to learn of the Nanites hackers and you don't want to wait, pm me or look at my other stories.

If you're saying that this is a way to get you guys to read my other stories, so what? I believe that if you enjoy my RWBY fics and you're interested in Infinite Stratos, that this might be a way to get you to know some other fics. And if it doesn't.

The point is that I like to experiment and work my creations. If I can find a way to use them in other ways than the normal ones. Hey, who said I can't?

Saluut.


	2. Not dead but on a hold

Sorry I took so long. Things just got up in a big way, I was really surprised with the amount of followers, favorites and reviews. But this fic just got out my ideas and only by a few reviews I was reminded of it.

This isn't an update, this is a message. I kinda went overboard. Published three small fics while four great focuses. My mind just gave me those ideas and I worked my way with it.

And it seems like my mind is begging me to write a new story out. Also a RWBY fic. With Jaune being the main and altered in the style of the White Death, if you don't know who that is, type next to White Death with Sabaton. You'll get the message.

But that's not the point, I'm writing this message to let you guys know something.

This fic isn't dead but on my holiday I was thinking about ideas and technology who are coming from a different section I work in. If you're interested, just ask. I have the tendency to listen to my reviewers.

I will update this fic but I don't know when and it will depend largely on the other fics I have pkanned. I need to work out those first.

I'd like to inform you guys that I have another Arkos fic. Named Mercenary of no Kingdom. Look that up if you want to read something of it. It will also be a fic I'll be updating this week.

But like I said, just a message. It's up to you what you do with it. I just hate leaving you guys in the dark. That's all.

This week is jam packed with fics I have to work on. Fics that are sorry for this a lot more popular and with a higher obligations to work on.

I thank you all for the support and I can only ask to be patient. That's all.

Saluut.


	3. I'm what and where now?

By the request of one reader and because I'm bored shooting either (Zombie) Nazis, Cavemen, Rogues or anything to shite, I decided to put myself to work. As for the time being, I got no better way to spent my twenty fourth of December either. And because I want to do some work this week.

As for this story, the original content isn't new. I have used the Hackers before but not in this fandom. They come from Infinite Stratos but because my brain just refused to shut up, I put the first chapter online to get rid of the frustration.

This is a bit tweaked to answer on the Guest Review of chapter 1. Sue me for being an Arkos fan but I am not going to stop to ship those two. Even Pyrrha gone in the canon series. I'll continue to support this ship in countless of fan works.

It's immature not to let her go but I can't. And from what I have seen of Volume 4, they're really disappointing me. Compared to the post Volume 3 fics, RoosterTeeth latest work is nowhere near impressive.

Not just Pyrrha but the whole damn story. Just my opinion. And hey, I made a fic to help deal with my mood.

I also got reminded that you can find literary everything on the internet. I found a metal band playing a famous classical piece. Make a wild guess in the reviews?

And without further ado, let's begin.

* * *

Jaune tried to open his eyes. With the emphasis on tried. He was so damn tired, he so wanted to fall asleep again. But he couldn't. Something told him to wake up. Something demanded him to wake up.

He closed his eyes, his brain hurting as he tried to remember the last hours. It came back. It all came back. He had seen the destruction of Beacon, the fight of Penny and Pyrrha, the Vault.

Wait? Pyrrha? That girl? She went up to her doom. And he was in a locker? And he crashed.

It all came back. Jaune had crashed in another place. Somewhere that wasn't even close to home. And he fought and won.

He sat up, straight like a bolt. He had felt the power through his veins and the man. The man that helped him out the locker. The man.

He told him that from now on, Jaune belonged to him.

"Ah, you're finally up?" Jaune ears, sharp like any other sense by any other hours of training, took the sound and he turned to see a young boy. He was dressed in a black sweater with some logo, the zipper was open, revealing a red shirt and he wore a jeans much like Jaune.

The knight estimated him to be around twelve or thirteen. Like the man, he had dark blond hair. It wasn't the same color as his own hair. Jaune's hair more leaned to blond like all of his family. But there were other parts where Jaune found differences. The body of the boy was more leaner built than his own, not meant for fighting straight up.

But even so, due to Pyrrha's strong training, he also picked up that despite the young age, the boy could hand his butt to him. He didn't see any weapons the boy carried which was weird given that he gave an all warrior aura around him.

Jaune looked up in the eyes of the boy. Those were green grey, small orbs unlike his blue, serious, a bit impatient but also understanding.

Jaune found this was the best time to answer.

"Yeah, how long was I out?" The boy smiled. "Five days, well, I guess you could expect that. Initiating and using our powers, well, I'm surprised you didn't drop dead on our feet after bro got you back." The young boy had moved to Jaune's bed.

Where the young man's mouth had fallen open. He rarely heard someone speaking like that. And especially something so young of an age. "Well, then. Can you tell me your name?" Jaune asked, he grew hesitant of the way the boy spoke.

"Sure. My name is Anaton. Anaton Orlejov. I know, it's a weird name for a Flemish boy but our ancestors hailed from Russia before stopping here. Our name is the last thing from our roots. We're Belgians for the rest."

"Flemish? Belgian? Russia? What are you talking about?" Anaton looked him in the eyes like he viewed an idiot but he soon remembered this man was not from Earth.

"Get dressed. Your answers can come later." Jaune wasn't sure what he meant before realizing he was naked. He blushed for a sec and covered himself.

"Why are you? Never mind, I'll be outside." The boy left the simple room and Jaune got out of bed. Memories of the last night came back. The fight, the deal, the portal. Jaune was sure.

He had saved Pyrrha from someone who had been trying to kill her. And he succeeded. But still, that deal. He had no idea.

He had just thrown himself in it. Stupid if he thought about it.

But for Jaune, his word still stood. An Arc never goes back on his word.

He couldn't find his hoodie or jeans but found suitable replacements. A sweater similar to the boy's and a jeans. Jaune quickly dressed himself and walked out the door. The young boy stood outside, looking over the new outfit.

"Clothes look good on you." The young boy told the man.

Jaune wasn't really feeling normal. Unlike his normal one, the hoodie felt like it wasn't meant for casual events.

"Don't worry about your clothes. We washed the normal ones and we put your armor away but because we ain't got some monsters at our tail the whole time, we can wear normal clothes."

Jaune puzzled look was worth a picture.

"What do you mean?" The boy scratched his head, Jaune looking down at the head.

"How do you call them? Grimm or something like that. Well, we don't have that crap." Jaune's eyes felt like they have left his sockets.

"No Grimm." The boy nodded.

"Yeah. Nothing like that. Not just here but everywhere. But before we continue, I'll bring to the one you need to see." Jaune followed the young boy. He was barely up for thirty minutes, his brain couldn't dealt with it.

Well, everything better than to have lost Pyrrha.

When the Hunter looked up to the sights, he noticed the language.

It was written in something he couldn't understand. Or not just understand. It was English but at the same time, it had too many mistakes. Jaune tried to translate it but found his head hurting.

"Don't try." He looked to his companion.

"You try to translate it to English. Don't bother. Flemish or Dutch, whatever you want is one of the hardest languages to learn. Don't worry, with your English you should be safe around here." Jaune decided to wait. They ended up at a door.

A very large, wooden door.

Jaune gulped but Anaton gave him a punch.

"Don't worry, the man you're seeing isn't really scary. He and I will help you out." The boy knocked.

"Ja." The voice, it brought back memories.

My name is Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov. I'm the fourth leader of the legal hacker faction and the active leader of the Belgian Nanite Hackers. My soldiers call me the Flemish Devil. And from this day, you are one of my hackers.

That was the same man who had spoken and brought him here. He must be strong in that case.

"Broer, hij is hier. Maar ik denk dat hij een hele hoop vragen heft die jij moet beantwoorden. (Bro, I brought the guy. But I think he got a ton of questions and you need to answer those)."

An audible sigh could be heard.

"Wel, dat was te verwachten. Blijf in de buurt, joch. Ik ga je nodig hebben. (Well, that was to be expected. Stay around kid, I'm gonna need you.)"

Jaune followed the boy and saw the man sitting. Unlike himself or Anaton, the man wore a shirt. His pants were under the desk. He smiled when Anaton and Jaune walked in.

"Dank je, kid. (Thanks, kid)." Anaton gave the man a fist bump before taking a seat.

"Anaton, I think it's best we speak English. It's a good exercise for you and language isn't something we're going to teach him. Course, we need to teach him. But that can wait."

Anaton groaned on the order, making Jaune a bit unnerved on the display. "What are you waiting for, boy? Take a seat unless you like standing up." Jaune looked around before taking his place.

"Well, then. Jaune, is your name right?" He nodded.

"Good, my name is Kerlongsj and this boy is Anaton. My little brother. And hereby, I welcome in my group."

"Group?" Jaune wondered.

"Yeah. You're my soldier. You are mine to command. But that's for later. Right now, Jaune, let me tell you something. One. You're no longer on Remnant. You're on Earth. It would make it very long to explain but you're no longer near your world. You're in another world. Another universe. I brought you here and well, we can talk things out. But before you ask, the girls we saw, Pyrrha and Ruby, I see by your reaction those are close to you, are completely fine. Pyrrha is hurt pretty badly but with everything, she should survive. But that's no longer our concern. You have to worry about other things. I think it's easier you ask questions."

Jaune tried to process all what he said but tried to go with what the man first said.

"I am your soldier?" Kerlongsj nodded.

"Yeah but don't worry. Given that you were a Huntsman, you aren't for real soldiers or army work. Which is fine. You aren't my freelancer. Hell, even the engineers working in the basement I call soldiers. It's just a term making it easier. But that's for later. I will not sent you in a fight without the proper training."

Jaune looked up from that word.

"Training?"

"Yes, boy. Training. You have learned a lot but given everything, you're going to need a lot more. Besides, I don't think your school teaches you how to use biomechanical energy to work with. So don't worry, I'll teach you. But that's for later. At this point, you gotta learn. You have a ton to catch up. But details and all other stuff are for later. I ain't gonna teach history the fun way without knowing everything. Ask on."

Jaune decided to give the man what he wanted.

"I'm not on Remnant. I'm on Earth you said." The man nodded.

"Indeed. Like Remnant, Earth was people dwell. You can say that Remnant and Earth have certain similarities or differences. For example, maybe the biggest and most horrible thing. We don't have Grimm. Before you wonder, we just don't have that. We don't know that why you are plagued by monsters from the darkness and we are safe for those horrors. But do not even think we have a paradise. While your planet constantly fights over the Grimm, we kill and murder each other. We kill other humans. And that's the horrible part. But you learn later. I will come back to this."

Jaune paused. This was too much. A world without Grimm? That should be paradise. A world where people could live and go where they wanted without those monster after them. But now, this man it wasn't the case.

"If it might comfort you. We all have the same problems." Jaune stopped and followed the man in his talking.

"Okay, I think I understand. Please go on. You said your world is similar to ours?" Kerlongsj nodded.

"Yes, like you, we have weapons, cultures, way of living that are sometimes similar to yours. But our weapons are different. And guns have completely driven swords from the field. That is for later but right now, your sword is more useless than at Remnant. Sorry." Jaune looked down.

"But I will teach other ways. As for now, Jaune. I suppose you wondering what else differs. The Devil is in the details. But maybe besides, Grimm, we do not have Faunus." Jaune perked up from that but the look in Kerlongsj's eyes told him.

"I suppose that racism is also alive?" Kerlongsj leant closer.

"One of our biggest reasons for problems. Skin color, religion, heritage, handicaps, take your pick." Jaune looked down on that.

"Well, that sucks." Kerlongsj smiled and shrugged.

"Well, the problem is that people are often having ideas that aren't right. We have several allies spread around the globe. For some reason, we can work together. But we're still human." Jaune nodded.

"Okay, for now, I think I'm good. But what I want to know? You guys aren't normal humans." Kerlongsj nodded.

"Indeed." He looked up to his fist and let energy come out.

"We Hackers aren't normal. We have small, biomechanical machines in our bodies, made to make our bodies, faster, stronger and more intelligent than our average human. But we didn't come to existence by just human Nature. And what I told you was before everything came down."

Kerlongsj walked to the window.

"Hackers have shaped history the last forty years. We are hated, loved, worshipped, spit upon, we have been through a lot. But the point being is that our world needs us. It all started when we were attacked by something out of a movie. Aliens."

Jaune's mouth fell open.

"Aliens?" Kerlongsj nodded.

"Yes, aliens. But not your typical creature from a movie. Those things were machines monsters, bent on destructions. You can say those are now our Grimm. The greatest armies in the world, countries with millions of soldiers and weapons beyond what your belief, rendered useless against those beasts. And then, the creators of these monsters. Those had human appearances but unlike us, they weren't. They lacked empathy, consideration and normal feelings a Human would have. We call them Angels due to their appearances. But I suppose you don't get the joke and it doesn't matter."

Jaune had fallen quiet on those words.

"If you speak the truth, why aren't well, this world messed over?" Kerlongsj sighed.

"I was getting there. Forty years ago, Humans began to experiment on those Angels technology. It took years before the machines and creations worked. But it was all for naught as the technology was far beyond our normal understanding.

One man made it possible to get the core of their energy. But it still remained useless. How we don't know but that man made it possible for us to use an answer. Nanites. Those machines were as experiments meant before everything went down to shit but what was saved came out like this. Cruelly, we have gotten the name Cyborg but most of us prefer the term Hacker or Runner. Besides Cyborgs are more like with mechanical arms not with machines inside their bodies." Jaune smiled.

"What happened later?"

"Well, when the Angels took over our world, we went in hiding. Humans sometimes sold out their souls by working for them. So that ended like this. But in our world, we still fight for ourselves. And right now, our cause began to take form."

Kerlongsj crossed his arms.

"The Angels have superior technology and strength even above our own but we still fight back. We have more soldiers than normal ones." Jaune nodded.

"So you lead these man?" Kerlongsj sighs.

"Yes and no. I lead a part of our groups but I don't lead everyone." Kerlongsj offered Jaune a hand.

"The reason why I pulled you here is because you want to be a hero. I'll talk out of that. In this world there are no fucking heroes. There are men who fight for what they think is right and that is amiable. The deal was that I would grant power to save your girl. I did my part and you are now going to fight for me." Jaune hesitated.

"Do well enough and I'll seriously consider about sending you back to your world." Jaune's face elated.

"Are you serious?"

Kerlongsj smiled.

"Yes but that can take a long of time. Right now, we have work to do." Kerlongsj placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Forget the training you went through with Pyrrha. This is going to be the toughest ride of your life. I won't let die but you will be getting pretty close to it. That''s all I can say. Surviving this means that from the boy I see here will be nothing left at the end of the ride. But your goal is simple. Work for that."

Jaune stood up.

"An Arc never goes back to his word. I am yours to command." Jaune had taken the words. He knew this would be tough but the idea of being reunited with Pyrrha would be worth it.

* * *

And with this, I end.

I got one chapter planned for tomorrow and I have more for this week. I changed the idea of my Hackers a bit compared to the Infinite Stratos stories but that's for later debate. I want to make this different.

And I'll continue to update but I don't know when that will be. I have one story I really want to work on next week. But that is for later concern.

I hope you enjoy this.

Merry Christmas.

Saluut.


End file.
